Confessions
by Starrdust Night
Summary: Maybe overrated, maybe not. 6&9! O, I hate summaries, let's see how much I can botch this one up..Takes place on the way to Mars(original isn't it) and they basically confess their love to each other. Please read and review!
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: Another one!?! I hate disclaimers but at the moment I really don't have  
any excess money...so here goes: I do NOT own Gundam Wing, or Noin, or  
Millardo/Zechs (though I sure would like too) because as you just read I'm poor!   
Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai and Sunrise...Lucky people.   
A/N: Okay, I got a review that said that I should write more Zechs and Noin  
fics so here goes:  
  
~*~ Confessions ~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Zechs glanced around him at the deserted street. It was two o'clock in the  
morning and here he was strolling around the Sank Kingdom. Gods, what was wrong  
with him? He sighed and shook his head slightly. He knew the answer to that  
question all to well. It was her: Lucrezia Noin. In a few more hours they would need  
to be at the shuttle port for their shuttle to Mars.   
He was surprised that she was coming with him. After all the things he had  
done to the world, to her, she still stuck by him. He knew he loved her. Hell, he even knew that she had feelings for him. How far those feelings went, that was the  
mystery. He shook his head and looked up at the sky.  
Stars twinkled in a pattern that only they knew and the moon radiated a pale  
silver glow. A wind came barrelling in from the north blowing his platinum hair into  
his eyes and he shivered slightly. He had never been good with cold and here he was in the middle of the Sank Kingdom at two o'clock in the morning!   
Zechs groaned as he turned and headed back the way he had come to the  
Peacecraft Mansion. In a way he regretted turning down Noin's offer of staying at  
her place, but, as he'd pointed out, they'd be spending a couple of months together and the last thing they needed to do was tire of each other's company. She had looked uncertain at his answer for a second before smiling and saying he was right. He hoped he was.   
He groaned as he neared the mansion and scaled one of the walls up to his  
room. Mentally telling himself to enforce security, before climbing through a window  
and into bed. He was finally tired. He glanced at the clock and groaned.   
Congratulations Millardo Peacecraft, you're now going to get two hours of sleep at  
the most, he thought, turning away from the glowing numbers that signified that it  
was now presently three in the morning.   
  
Zechs smiled slightly as he walked into the shuttle port and saw Noin  
standing by their shuttle with a cup of coffee in her hands. "Hey," he murmured as he walked up next to her.  
She turned slightly and smiled at him. "Hey," she replied.  
"That smells good," he said, nodding his head to indicate the half-empty cup  
in her hands. "Can I have a sip?" he asked.  
"Sure, you can have the rest," she answered and then smirked, adding, "after  
all, I bought it for you."  
"So what happened to the rest of it?" he teased as he took a sip.  
"I got thirsty and I realized that it's too much for you to drink." He groaned  
and she smiled at him. "So ready to go?" she asked.  
"As ready as I'll ever be."  
"Remember, this was your idea," she told him sternly, though her eyes were  
laughing.  
"Which reminds me, are you sure you want to come with me? It'll be -" he was  
cut off by her look.  
"Come on, it's time to board," she called over her shoulder as she headed  
towards the shuttle. He shook his head slightly and followed her up.  
  
Bored...Bored...Bored...Space was beautiful but at the moment Zechs couldn't  
focus. He sighed and leaned back in his chair and gazed out a window. An endless  
black velvet with silk stars picture met his gaze. On the other hand Noin seemed to  
be enjoying herself, then again she'd always loved space, he told himself. He sighed  
and shook his head. They had been in the shuttle for twelve hours all ready and he  
was getting tired of the landscape.  
"Bored?" she asked, not even looking at him.   
"I suppose. How can you just sit there and watch?" he asked.  
"Because everything is so beautiful up here. Most of it hasn't been touched by  
the human hand and everything is always changing, even if it doesn't look like it at  
times," she murmured. "But, let's play a game of chess," she added.  
He groaned. "That's as bad as space."  
"Don't insult space, it didn't do anything to you," she chided. He smiled as  
she pulled out the chess board and began setting it up. "Anyway, you know you just  
don't like playing because I usually win," she added.  
It was true, that was one of the reasons why he didn't usually wish to play  
with her. However, he would never admit that to her. He shook his head slightly as  
he moved his pawn forward.  
  
However, a couple of hours later they were still playing that dratted chess  
game. She was scowling slightly at the board and he smiled. Well, at least until she looked up at him. "Why didn't you come back sooner?" she asked quietly. Zechs looked at her, the smile fading from his face. Trust Noin to bring it up during the middle of a chess game.  
"I..." he trailed off. After all, what was he supposed to say. "I don't know  
why I didn't and did come back?" No. He wouldn't even say something like that to  
her.  
She looked away briefly out the window though the scenery hadn't changed during their flight.  
"Is it because of me?" she asked softly.   
He stared at her. What was she talking about? he wondered.  
"Is it because you didn't want to see me?" she asked again.  
"Yes," he answered after a moment. She looked away but not before he could  
catch the shimmer of a tear in her eyes. Without thinking he got up and went to her,  
pulling her to her feet and holding her against him. "I didn't want you to see me as I  
was after Libra exploded. For three months I was unconscious. From June until  
September I under went therapy and medication and anything else they could do to  
me. For the next three months I was working up my courage to face you again." He  
paused and looked down at the raven-haired woman he was holding.  
"Yeah, that's the reason," she snorted. He could feel his shirt slightly wet  
from the tears she was trying to conceal. "Listen, I'm going to go to my room and..."  
she trailed off as he tilted his face up so that she was looking at him.  
"Lucrezia...I love you and no matter what or how, I'll always find my way back  
to you," he murmured. She closed her eyes as he bent down and kissed her gently.  
"Zechs..." she murmured as his lips trailed up to her ear, tasting some of the  
salty traces of her tears.  
"I love you," he murmured again into her ear.  
She shivered and opened her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck, she  
guided him back to her lips. Before they kissed though, she whispered softly: "I love  
you Zechs. I always have and I always will." He claimed her lips again in a more  
passionate kiss.  
"Still want to go to your room?" he asked her as they broke for air.  
She smiled and blushed slightly at his smile. "Only if you come with me," she  
warned.   
He nodded. "Sounds good," he murmured and picked her up, walking towards  
her room. She smiled and rested her head against his chest listening to his beating,  
working heart.   
  
Zechs awoke slightly to the feel of someone else against him. He glanced at  
the clock. 2:00 a.m. flashed over and over on the screen and he groaned and looked to his left and down slightly. Noin lay in his arms in a tangle of blankets and sheets.   
Her bare shoulders were exposed to the chilled night air and he reached down and  
pulled the covers up around her; tucking her in securely against him, yet careful not to wake her. He smiled, it was nice to be up at two in the morning and be able to fall  
asleep and not have to prowl around the Sank Kingdom for hours on end.  
He shifted slightly, pulling her closer and closed his eyes. He heard her mumur his name in her sleep and smiled. Everything was perfect at the moment. Everything was going his way and he prayed to whatever God man-kind hadn't destroyed that she would stay with him forever.   
Who knows, maybe that ring he'd bought a year ago on impulse would be put  
to use?  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know, a little long and the title didn't fit. Well what do you think of it anyway? I hope I haven't stolen and/or copied someone's work out there all ready. If I did, let me know so I can take this off. Well, tell me what you think. Sequel...yes, no, maybe? Frankly I don't think it deserves it but that's my opinion. Well, comments are welcome so hurry up and review!  
~*~Celestial * Mage ~*~ 


	2. Chapter two

Disclaimer: Okay, I mentioned this in my previous chapter, so read that!  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, I got a request for a sequel, so, here it is...  
  
  
  
~*~ Confessions ~*~  
  
Zechs sighed as he walked into the small house like apartment he and Noin  
  
were staying in. They had been on Mars for six months all ready and he still hadn't  
  
worked up the courage to give her that tiny ring. It was really starting to get on his  
  
nerves... He sighed again and glanced at the calendar posted on the refrigerator. It  
  
was all ready November 26 and Noin's birthday was tomorrow. He smiled. That  
  
would be the perfect thing to give her. Though he doubted that she would say yes.   
  
Gods, what would he do if she said no?  
  
He sighed and shook his head, his platinum hair shimmering in the artificial  
  
light. He wondered if she even knew when her birthday was. They had both been so  
  
busy lately, he barely even knew what day it was, let alone what week.  
  
He grabbed a bag of lettuce and began making a salad and smiled. She would  
  
be back shortly from the main electronic unit. Zechs knew she would be tired and  
  
hungry, so he hurried with the salad and began on the pasta.   
  
Zechs had just finished setting the table for dinner when Lucrezia Noin  
  
stumbled in. She dusted herself off and tossed her jacket onto a chair as she walked  
  
into the kitchen. "Hey," she said as she caught sight of him.  
  
He turned and smiled at her. "Hey Noin," he murmured. He hugged her and  
  
led her over to the table. "You look like you could use some food, a shower, and  
  
sleep," he told her with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, your one to talk!" she exclaimed as she sat down and began to serve  
  
herself.  
  
"What? Don't like the colour?" he joked.  
  
She looked at him and smirked. "No, I'm sorry but red-orange is not your  
  
colour," she said.  
  
He smiled and shook his head as he sat down across from her. "Same goes for  
  
you," he added. She smiled.  
  
"Hey this actually tastes good!" Noin said after a moment. He made a face  
  
at her. "No really, your improving!" Noin exclaimed. Zechs sighed and shook his  
  
head.   
  
"Yeah, uh-huh," he muttered. He smiled at her. "I know I can't cook, so you  
  
don't have to act like I can," he added.  
  
Noin sighed and rolled her eyes. "Can't the famous Zechs Merquise take a  
  
compliment for once?" she asked.  
  
"No. I guess he can't," he said after a moment. She groaned and looked  
  
skyward. He smirked as he put their plates in the sink. He could almost hear her  
  
begging God for help...  
  
"Race you to the shower," she said. Before he could protest, she was up and  
  
down the hall. He glared as he heard the bathroom door close and the shower  
  
running.   
  
He should have known. Zechs shook his head as he put the leftovers in the  
  
refrigerator and washed the dishes. By the time he was done she would be out. He  
  
knew that since she only took five minute showers.  
  
He was right, fifteen minutes later they were exchanging spaces. When he  
  
finished his shower and came out, he saw Noin laying on the sofa asleep. The corners  
  
of his mouth twitched into a smirk as he walked over and picked her up. She looked so  
  
innocent and well...vulnerable when she was asleep.   
  
He walked to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed, pulling the covers  
  
up around her. Zechs laid down next to her and sighed. "Good-night Lucrezia," he  
  
whispered. He turned and lay looking up at the ceiling, thinking about tomorrow.   
  
Gods...would he have the nerve to go through with it? If he did, would she accept?   
  
He groaned and turned over again, in his opinion, it was going to be a long night.  
  
A/N:  
  
I know, I know. It's short. I've been so busy lately, you know with finals and  
  
homework and studying and stuff like that! So, what do you think? Do you like it?   
  
I'm planning on adding one final chapter and then that's it with this story, I think.   
  
Well, please review. Thank-you!  
  
~*~ Celestial * Mage ~*~ 


	3. Yes or No?

Disclaimer:   
  
As mentioned previously, I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters.   
  
A/N:  
  
Well, I'm hoping that this is my final chapter. It was a lot harder to write this  
  
than I originally thought! ^_^ In a way I'm extremely happy that this story is  
  
ending, I don't want it to run on and stuff. I'm also very sad that it's ending. Should  
  
I write a sequel? Up to you!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was early. Noin groaned as she opened her eyes and looked around. She  
  
hated getting up early and stupid her forgot to turn the alarm clock off the previous  
  
night. As she stretched lazily she noticed two things:  
  
One: Zechs wasn't around  
  
Two: There was a delicious smell coming in the direction of the kitchen.  
  
She smiled and stood, grabbing her robe. She tied the robe around her and walked out into the kitchen. Zechs was placing pancakes on a plate next to two eggs. There was another two eggs in a frying pan cooking and pancakes on another plate. Noin smiled as she leaned against the door-frame.   
  
"Good-morning," she called.   
  
He turned and smiled at her, his hair catching the sunlight coming through the  
  
window. "Good-morning Noin," he stated as he put the eggs on the second plate.   
  
She walked over and looked at the plates. "This one's yours," he added, handing her  
  
the other plate.   
  
"Smells good," she said as they sat down at the table. "What's the occasion  
  
though?"  
  
"You forgot...I can't believe you actually forgot!" Zechs laughed.  
  
"Forgot...? Forgot what?" Noin asked. She raised an eyebrow at him  
  
quizzically.  
  
"Your birthday Noin," Zechs exclaimed. Noin looked at him and then at the calendar.  
  
"Well, what do you know..." Noin murmured. She looked down at the plate  
  
and focused all her attention on it. Zechs smirked and returned to eating.  
  
After a few minutes Zechs looked at her. "Happy Birthday," he said softly.  
  
She smiled and looked into his eyes. "Thank-you,' she whispered. She stood and brought her plate to the sink. As she turned around she felt Zechs's arms wrap around her. She smiled and tilted her face up and gazed into his slate blue eyes. He smiled gently and brushed back her bangs.  
  
"I love you," he whispered. He kissed her gently and inwardly smiled when she sighed in contentment.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered when they broke apart. She sighed again and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"You know, since it's your birthday you can decide what you want to do today. As long as you leave dinner to me," he stated as he stroked her hair.  
  
"Umm...then, after dinner we'll play chess. I need the practice after all, we haven't played in awhile..." Noin murmured.  
  
"All right, after dinner," Zechs said. He smirked. "See you later."  
  
"What? Where are you going?" she asked. He smiled and walked away. She glared and then stuck her tongue out at his back. What are you up to Mr. Peacecraft...? she silently asked.   
  
The hall clock chimed six when Noin walked into the dining room. Just an hour before, she had gotten the note that said inner would be ready in an hour and to dress nicely. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.   
  
As she looked at the dining room a small gasp escaped her throat. The lights were off but candles gave off light from their positions on the table and walls. The table was set and food rested on serving plates. "Like it?"   
  
Noin jumped and looked towards the direction the voice had come from. Zechs smiled as he walked over to her. "You scared me!" she accused. He smiled and kissed her briefly.  
  
"I know...Hungry?" he asked. She nodded and he brought her to the table.   
  
As soon as dinner was through, Noin took Zechs's arm and led him to the living room and chess set. He sighed and looked at it in a threatening way. "Stop it! It isn't going to attack you!" Noin exclaimed. She laughed and shook her head.   
  
"You never know..." he muttered. She laughed again and sat down. He too his seat across from her and they began.   
  
An hour and a half later Noin smiled as she whispered two small words: "Check mate."  
  
Zechs sighed and then smiled slightly. "Good game Lucrezia," he stated.  
  
"Thank-you. You did well yourself Millardo," she replied. She looked at him curiously. "Why do you look so nervous?"  
  
"No reason. I don't know what your talking about," he replied quickly.  
  
"Millardo...."   
  
He sighed and looked out the window. "Now or never...." he muttered.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked.  
  
He swallowed and got up, walking over to her. "Lucrezia Noin, we've been through so much together. We've known each other for half our lives and your my best friend. Your also my lover and my partner and a lot more. I know I've been a jerk to you. A major jerk to you in the past.   
  
"I've hurt you a lot. Leaving you, not staying in touch, ignoring you," he paused and Noin looked at him curiously.  
  
Could he be doing what I think he's doing? Noin asked herself. She swallowed and smiled reassuringly at him.  
  
"I told you that I'd change and that I'd be there for you. I'd like to think that I've kept my promise but, I'm rambling and going off target aren't I?" he asked smiling. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand, trying to get her breathing under control. "Lucrezia Noin, I love you and I hope that you'll accept this ring and become my wife," he whispered.  
  
Noin didn't, couldn't, respond for a moment or two. Her head was spinning and she had to calm her breathing down. "Yes," she whispered. She swallowed and kissed Zechs. "Yes," she said more loudly when they broke apart. "I'll marry you." He sighed in relief and took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto her finger. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you too," he murmured. He kissed her again and smiled. Gods, she said yes. We're engaged. I can't believe it. I can't believe it, kept playing in his mind. He finally shut it off and focused on the one thing that demanded his attention at the moment: his fiancee.   
  
A/N:  
  
Okay, I have no clue where this chapter came from. No clue at all. Well,  
  
what do you think? Should I erase it? I think I should. I have no confidence in my  
  
writing at all. So, will you review? Please? ::ultra cute blue sparkling puppy-dog  
  
eyes:: Thanks for reading it anyway. 


End file.
